


Bad Boys Need Love Too

by ikonlove



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Spanking, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonlove/pseuds/ikonlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanwoo has panties and a plug on underneath his skirt for one of iKon's concerts, but what happens when the other boys find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys Need Love Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Chanwoo fic because my baby needs some love! Please no hate, but feedback is great! Have a wonderful day/morning/afternoon/night! Also posted on my AFF account kellymorgan. I updated this fic, so it is finished I just put all of the chapters together to make it one long chapter.

The minute Chanwoo gets backstage, he throws off the stupid wig he’s had to wear for the concert. He’s feeling hot and the wig wasn’t helping whatsoever. For this show, iKon and their staff decided they should dress as girls. 

Chanwoo has been nervous since he was told of the idea, having a little bit of a crossdressing kink, and was tempted to refuse because even though they've all had sex before, they don't know about his little kink. But, of course, he was convinced that this would be fun and would make the fans happy, so he did it.

Now, Chanwoo is rushing towards iKon’s dressing room hoping he would be the first person there, so he could change without the other boys seeing what he was wearing underneath his skirt. Nothing can ever go Chanwoo’s way apparently, because when he barges into the dressing room Junhoe is already there.

Chanwoo forces a smile as Junhoe shoots a glance at him, “Hey Chanu ah, where’s the rest of the guys?”

“Um,” Chanwoo clears his throat in hopes of it sounding less croaky, “I’m guessing they’re still making there way here.” Great Chanwoo, you just told Junhoe the obvious.

Not too long after Chanwoo’s reply, the rest of iKon come rushing into the dressing room. “Hey you two, why are you in here so early,” Hanbin is the first to notice Junhoe and Chanwoo’s presence.

Junhoe quickly replies with, “Um, I’m just tired and ready to change.”

“Same, hyung,” Chanwoo decides to just follow Junhoe’s lead. After his answer the rest of the boys start changing out of their skirts, and pull on joggers and some even pulled on jeans.

Chanwoo is reluctant to undress for reasons such as: he’s wearing pale pink panties, he’s got a princess plug nestled between his cheeks, and did he mention he’s wearing panties.

“I thought you wanted to change, Chanwoo,” Chanwoo curses Donghyuk in his head for paying attention to him.

“I-I might just stay in the skirt. It’s quite comfortable actually, hyung.”

“Chanwoo, you said you wanted to change, and we’d much rather you wear pants instead of that skirt,” and, okay, Chanwoo’s maybe a little hurt by Jiwon’s comment because Chanwoo likes the skirt, and he thinks he looks great in it. 

Everyone’s, except Jiwon’s, eyes are on Chanwoo as he pulls the skirt and the shorts, that were underneath said skirt to protect his dignity, down. Then all Chanwoo is wearing is a white button up and panties, and he’s blushing like mad and his eyes are downcast.

“What’s this,” that’s definitely Jinhwan, and Chanwoo feels the blush creep down to his chest.

“I-it’s not what it looks like,” is Chanwoo’s terrible defense.

“Really? Because it looks like our maknae is wearing pretty pink panties without even being asked to,” Junhoe’s voice sends shivers down Chanwoo’s spine, and Chanwoo tries and fails to suppress a whine.

Jiwon’s head immediately whips up at the sound of the pathetic, little whine, “Maknae, what are you wearing?”

Chanwoo is scared, scared that Jiwon doesn’t like his panties, scared that Jiwon thinks Chanwoo looks atrocious. 

But, what Jiwon says next causes Chanwoo to let out a whimper and his blush to deepen.

“Baby boy, why don’t you slip that skirt back on and come sit on Daddy’s lap,” Bobby’s voice washes over Chanwoo’s body and bathes him in warmth and security. He pulls the skirt back on and saunters over to Bobby.

When Chanwoo is standing in front of Bobby, Bobby grabs his waist and gets Chanwoo to straddle his lap. “Tell me sweetheart, why are you wearing panties under your pretty little skirt?”

“D-Daddy, I didn’t know anyone would see them,” Chanwoo doesn’t even recognize his own voice it’s so small.

Bobby pinches Chanwoo’s bottom, ”You didn’t know anyone would see them? Then why’d you wear them, little one?”

Chanwoo is reeling, he’s never felt so safe and warm, never loved attention as much as he does right now, “They make me feel pretty.”

Jinhwan comes up behind Chanwoo and starts to stroke his sides, “Ya know, your Daddies really like your panties. You look beautiful in them baby.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Chanwoo feels heat spread all over his body at the compliment. 

He’s got a little smile on his face as Bobby runs his hands over Chanwoo’s skirt and panty clad ass. It takes him a second to realize Bobby’s speaking to him, and even longer to process what he’s saying because Bobby’s hands have slipped underneath his skirt and are gripping his cheeks then pulling them apart rhythmically, “Baby, is there anything else you’re wearing that you want to tell us about?”

Chanwoo swallows audibly before lying through his teeth, “No, Daddy, I don’t.” He knows he’s answered incorrectly when Bobby gives him an incredulous look, “Really? Then what’s this,” Bobby makes it clear what he’s talking about when he presses his fingers against the plug in Chanwoo’s ass.

Dropping his head on Bobby’s shoulder, Chanwoo gasps, shudders, then pushes back on Bobby’s fingers to get more stimulation, “Uh-uh, not so fast, you just lied to your Daddies, and I, for one, think you need to be punished.” Bobby sounds smug, looking around at the other boys gauging their reactions to his words.

Donghyuk gives him a small smile, “Sorry baby boy, but I have to agree with Bobby on this one.” It goes like this until everyone’s agreed that Chanwoo needs to be punished, and that’s how he ends up bent over their couch at their dorm, a part of his punishment was waiting until they got to the dorm for him to know what it is.

Fidgeting, unable to keep still with how scared and excited he is about the prospect maybe getting a spanking, “Can you please tell me what you’re going to do to me?” He’s addressing all of the boys, trying to find the weak one who’s willing to enlighten him on his punishment.

Chanwoo’s ignored, and when they get to the dorm he’s bent over the arm of the couch as soon as they get inside, his skirt flipped up and hands tracing the lace of his panties. The hands pull away and there’s rustling and murmuring behind him, and he guesses it’s his hyungs discussing the events that are going to take place as well as their plans for after the punishment is administered. Finally Chanwoo gets some attention, soft hands running along his back and over his flipped up skirt to his ass where they begin to squeeze the cheeks, “So pretty baby boy, can’t wait to see your ass all red, bet it’ll be even prettier then.” 

Chanwoo had a hunch that the soft hands belonged to Jinhwan, but the sweet voice that graces his ears confirms his assumption. Junhoe slinks up behind Chanwoo before his hands are stroking his upper thighs and dipping into the inside of them, “Let’s talk about safewords, Hanbin hyung thinks it’d be easier to use the stoplight safewords, and we all agree with him. What do you think?” Junhoe’s voice is deeper and more husky than usual, and Chanwoo’s erection throbs at the sound.

“The safewords would be ‘Green’ for good, ‘yellow’ for slow down, and ‘red’ for stop. If you red out, we will automatically stop what we’re doing and if anyone continues it will be considered non-consensual. The whole night will be filled with aftercare and cuddles, we won’t continue any sexual activities for the rest of the night.” Hanbin takes over explaining safewords, etc., and Chanwoo becomes visibly more relaxed once he knows they’ll stop if he tells them too.  
Chanwoo expresses his understanding before asking what his punishment is going to be. “You’ll get 5 spanks from each of us. You’ll count and thank us after every spank, if you miscount or forget to count or thank us then we will start over,” Chanwoo can’t help the smile that graces his face when he hears Hanbin’s words, spanking yourself isn’t easy after all.

Yunhyeong comes over and sits on the couch in front of Chanwoo, “You don’t think thirty is too much, right?” Chanwoo finds himself nodding vigorously without even fully understanding Yunhyeong’s question. 

“Chanwoo,” and there’s Junhoe’s deep voice again, fuck Chanwoo loves it, “we need a verbal answer, baby boy.” Chanwoo replies with a small, “No, Daddies,” and then Yunhyeong is moving to stand behind Chanwoo and seconds later Jinhwan’s sitting on the couch right beside the arm that he’s bent over taking Yunhyeong’s place. 

Junhoe speaks up from behind Chanwoo, “We decided we’d spank you in order from youngest to oldest, so I’ll be going first.” Junhoe yanks Chanwoo’s panties down far enough for his ass to be bared, but leaves his cock trapped in the fabric and Chanwoo lets out a small whine at the rough treatment and the rasp in Junhoe’s voice. Junhoe starts massaging Chanwoo’s ass with his large hands before bringing one down on Chanwoo’s right cheek with a resounding smack.

Chanwoo manages a, “One. Thank you, Daddy,” before Junhoe lets the other four smacks come down in quick succession on Chanwoo’s right ass cheek. It goes on like this: Junhoe, Donghyuk, and Hanbin leave 15 smacks on his right cheek and Jiwon, Yunhyeong, and Jinhwan leave the other 15 on his left. Chanwoo is letting out small sobs, cock leaking through the front of his panties and onto the couch.

“Our poor, little boy’s ass is so red, and his cock is so hard,” Donghyuk’s voice is mocking as he runs his hands through Chanwoo’s hair, smirking when Chanwoo whimpers in embarrassment.

Jinhwan is sitting back in the spot in front of Chanwoo on the couch and laughs when he sees that Chanwoo is blushing, “Awe, is the little baby embarrassed? You were the one who lied to us sweetheart, we had to punish you otherwise you might lie to us again and your Daddies would definitely not like that.”

“Alright, enough teasing, I think our little prince deserves a reward for taking his punishment so well, so Jinhwan hop off the couch and let Chanwoo lay down,” Hanbin’s voice is dripping with lust and authority and not even the oldest member is daring enough to snap back. Yunhyeong pulls Chanwoo’s panties all the way down, grabs Chanwoo’s shoulders and lifts him up to lead him to the couch where Chanwoo basically flops onto his back, grateful to be laying down instead of bent over. 

Chanwoo sees Yunhyeong move and climb onto the couch before he grabs one of Chanwoo’s legs and drapes it over the top of the couch and pushing the other one to Chanwoo’s chest leaving everything exposed. Chanwoo’s entrance is clenching around the plug in his ass and Jiwon hands Yunhyeong a small bottle of lube. Yunhyeong pops the cap and drizzles some of the strawberry flavored lube over his fingers before rubbing them around the plug in Chanwoo’s ass before slowly easing the plug out. Chanwoo’s head is suddenly lifted up then set down on someone’s lap, “Daddy,” he questions while looking up to see who’s lap his head is laying in. 

Jiwon smiles down at him before answering, “Yes, baby?” Chanwoo grabs a hold of Jiwon’s hand before bringing it to his mouth, putting 3 of Jiwon’s fingers in his mouth for him to suck. Junhoe’s hand wraps around Chanwoo’s length before giving it a few experimental tugs as Yunhyeong finally brings his mouth to Chanwoo’s hole, giving it a tentative lick. Yunhyeong licks a long, fat stripe from Chanwoo’s whole to his balls before focusing back on Chanwoo’s entrance, lavishing it with kitten licks before dipping his tongue in just a bit and pulling it back just to repeat the process again. Junhoe’s got Chanwoo’s dick down his throat while Chanwoo fucks himself down on Yunhyeong’s tongue and fingers, moans of, “Daddy,” and “please,” muffled around Jiwon’s fingers that are being basically swallowed by Chanwoo’s greedy mouth. 

Jiwon pulls his fingers out of Chanwoo’s mouth and Chanwoo whines when his mouth is left empty, “Please, need…Daddy please fuck me, please!” Chanwoo is begging, ready for the teasing to end and for them to let him cum. 

Jinhwan strokes Chanwoo’s hair, “Patience, little one, we’ll get there.” Yunhyeong removes his mouth and fingers from Chanwoo’s ass and Junhoe brings his mouth off of Chanwoo’s cock as they all exchange looks. 

“I’ll be fucking you,” is the only thing that Jinhwan says before he flops onto the couch and pulls Chanwoo into his lap, “you are going to sink your pretty, little ass on my cock and you’re going to ride me, that sound okay?”

Chanwoo nods his head eagerly but Hanbin cuts in, “Baby boy, use your words.”

“Yes, Daddy, that sounds good,” Chanwoo gives Jinhwan a shy smile before turning so his back is pressed against Jinhwan’s chest. Reaching behind him, Chanwoo grabs Jinhwan’s erection and lifts himself up so he can line Jinhwan’s dick with his entrance before sinking down until his ass is flush with Jinhwan’s thighs. Chanwoo and Jinhwan let out a long moans at the sudden feeling, not moving for a few seconds until Chanwoo raises himself all the way up until only the head of Jinhwan’s cock is keeping him spread open before slamming himself back down.

“You look so beautiful like this, Chanwoo. Your ass is swallowing my cock so well, baby,” Chanwoo moans at Jinhwan’s praise and then there’s a cock right in front of his face, he takes the cock into his mouth without even looking up to see who’s it is. Someone just swallowed down Chanwoo’s erection while the others are jerking each other off in front of Chanwoo’s face. After all the teasing they know none of them are going to last long, so it’s no surprise when Chanwoo comes down Donghyuk’s throat not 10 minutes later, Jinhwan quickly following when Chanwoo’s entrance grips him tight, Yunhyeong comes in Chanwoo’s mouth and lets him suck his cock clean while the others come on Chanwoo’s face and chest. 

Chanwoo feels himself being lifted into someone’s arms and then he’s set on a soft bed being wiped down with a wet cloth and then turned over so they can clean his ass and his thighs. He then feels a cool substance being smoothed and rubbed into his heated cheeks, and he guesses it’s some cooling gel or lotion. He feels himself slowly drifting off, but before he completely dozes off he feels the bed dip and then he’s surrounded by warmth on all sides with all of his hyungs whispering sweet words of praise in his ears.


End file.
